Mutproben und ihre Folgen
by Sylvestris
Summary: Warum Professor Snape im pinken Schlafanzug durchs Schloss wandelt.  Wer ist daran Schuld? Kann oder will der Professor daran nichts ändern?  Gooseaufgabe
1. Mutproben und ihre Folgen

Es tat weh. Es tat sogar verdammt weh! Der Mann mit den pechschwarzen Haaren lag auf dem Bett und fragt sich, was genau mit ihm passiert war. Gestern Nacht war er auf einem Rundgang um das Schloss gewesen. Wie es die Lehrer öfters taten, seit es mit den irrsinnigen Mutproben untern den Schülern losgegangen war. Einer von den Jugendlichen hatte sich sogar Skier unter die Füsse geschnallt und wollte sich so von einem Hippogreif über den grossen See ziehen lassen. Eine andere Gruppe von lebensmüden Idioten spielten Seilhüpfen über die Äste der um sich schlagenden Peitschende Weide. Wie viele Schüler seine Kollegen und er in den letzten Wochen schon in den Krankenflügel hatte tragen müssen, wusste der Zaubertranklehrer nicht mehr.

Nun lag er selber hier. In was für eine hirnrissige Aktion er hineingeraten war, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen. An die tiefen Löcher in der Erde und dass ihm kurz danach die Sonne auf den Kopf gefallen war, das war das Letzte an das er sich erinnerte, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht umfing.

Aufgewacht war er hier und es war immer noch stockfinster. Madame Pomfrey hatte an seinem Bett gesessen, wollte aber kein Licht anmachen. Severus hatte immer noch den ekligen Geschmack des Medikamentes im Mund, welches ihm die Krankenschwester eingeflösst hatte. Sie und auch Dumbeldore hatten versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Es sei alles unter Kontrolle, keine Schüler zu Schaden gekommen und der Tränkemeister solle versuchen noch etwas zu schlafen. Aber er konnte trotz dem Schmerzmittel nicht einschlafen.

Die fremde Umgebung machte ihn nervös. Snape sehnte sich zurück in seine eigenen Räume im Kerker.

Es war still, keinerlei Bewegung war im Krankenflügel auszumachen. So setzte sich der Mann mit dem pinken Schlafanzug im Bett auf und begann im Dunkeln seine Umgebung zu ertasten. Licht machte er extra keines an, da er nicht erwischt und aufgehalten werden wollte. Nach einiger Mühe stand Severus neben dem Bett und tapste vorsichtig in Richtung Türe. Der schwarzhaarige Patient grinste, als er den Saal verliess und sich immer noch niemand regte.

Etliche Meter und ein paar gerammte Rüstungen weiter, blieb Snape erschöpft stehen. Es war gar nicht so einfach, sich des Nachts ohne Licht fortzubewegen. Nicht nur die völlige Dunkelheit im Schloss, auch das Murmeln aus der Ferne irritierten ihn sehr. Nach der Verschnaufpause schritt er langsam weiter.

Die Schüler, welche ein Stockwerk tiefer auf dem Weg zum Frühstück waren, blieben überrascht stehen. Sie trauten ihren Augen nicht, als sie ihren Tränkemeister bemerkten, der sich oben an der Balustrade entlangtastete. Nicht nur dass der gefürchtete Lehrer einen pinkfarbenen Schlafanzug trug. Seine Haare waren frisch gewaschen und fielen ihm locker über die Schultern.

„Irgendwie sieht er schick aus", murmelte eine Erstklässerin.

Ihre älteren Kollegen schüttelten den Kopf. „Wenn das Snape ist, dann ..."

Während die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws noch spekulierten, wer das sein könnte und was der Mann da überhaupt machte, war Snape fast schon bei der Treppe angekommen. Doch wie es die lieben Treppen in Hogwarts zu ihren Eigenschaften zählen, bewegen sie sich gerne. So auch diese, welche fand, sie müsse mal wieder die Position wechseln. Leise knirschend verschob sie sich und zurück blieb gähnende Leere.

„Egal wer immer das da oben ist, er läuft geradewegs in den Tod", schnaufte ein Mädchen aus Ravencalw. Ihre Mitschüler merkten inzwischen ebenfalls, dass mit dem Herrn etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

„HALT! Stehen bleiben. STOPP!", brüllten sie im Chor.

Severus zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah sich verwirrt um. Noch immer war es dunkel, keine Schüler zu sehen. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie aber ihn sahen? Warum sollte er stehen bleiben?

Dass er nur mehr einen Schritt von der Etagenkante entfernt stand, dass sahen nicht nur die Schüler, sondern auch Madame Pomfrey. Die Krankenschwester hatte das Bett im Krankensaal leer vorgefunden und war auf der Suche nach ihrem Patienten durch das Geschrei herbeigelockt worden.

„Severus, Professor Snape, was machen Sie denn?", mahnte die Schwester ihren Patienten, als sie ihn erreichte. „Sie dürfen doch gar nicht alleine aufstehen, bitte kommen Sie von dem Abgrund weg. Sie gehören zurück ins Bett."

Snape fühlte wie sich ein Arm um ihn legte und begann vor Entsetzen zu Zittern. „Warum sehen Sie mich, wenn es doch stockfinster ist?"

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann schickte Poppy jemanden nach Professor Dumbeldore und nach Minerva.

Severus hörte die Schüler aufgeregt schwatzen und auch wie Madame Pomfrey beruhigend auf ihn einredete. Es half aber nichts, er sprühte eine furchtbare Ahnung in sich aufsteigen und die Angst vor der Wahrheit überfiel ihn wie ein wildes Tier. „NEEEINN! Das ist nicht möglich. Sagt mir, dass es einen anderen Grund hat, warum für mich alles schwarz ist!" Der Mann fuchtelte mit den Armen herum und betaste sein Gesicht. Augenblicke später waren eilige Schritte zu hören und mehre Personen kamen Poppy zu Hilfe.

Snape erkannte die Stimme von Albus und Minerva, aber auch Filch war anscheinend herbeigeeilt. Mit vereinten Kräften wurde der verletzte und geschockte Mann von dem Etagenabsatz weggelotst. Wie er dann aber in den Krankenflügel zurückkam, wusste Severus nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich hatte Poppy einen Sedierungszauber angewandt.

„Wie fühlst du dich", fragte eine männliche Stimme. Snape, der erst gerade wieder zu sich kam, antwortet nicht sofort. Unsicher legte er seine Hand auf sein Gesicht. „Schmerzen hinter den Augen und Furcht", gestand er nach einer Weile. „Ich fühle die Wärme der Sonne, doch sehe sie nicht. Ich bin blind, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das ist leider wahr. Aber bitte versuche ruhig zu bleiben", sprach Minerva von der anderen Seite. „Poppy hat im St. Mungos Unterstützung angefordert. Es wird heute Abend ein Experte kommen, um dich noch mal gründlich zu untersuchen. Vorher kann man noch nicht sagen, wie schwer deine Augen verletzt sind und ob die Blindheit nicht wieder zurückgeht."

Leise stöhnend drehte Snape seinen Kopf. „Alles ist vielleicht und wahrscheinlich. Könnt ihr wenigsten sagen, was passiert ist? Da draussen in der Nacht?"

Ein tiefer Seufzer von Dumbeldore war zu hören, antworten tat aber Flitwick. Warum jetzt auch noch der Zauberkunst-Lehrer an seinem Krankenbett stand, wollte Snape gar nicht so genau wissen.

„Du bist in ein Experiment der Zwillinge hineingelaufen. Sie haben Muggelfeuerwerk mit magischem Feuerwerkszauber zu kombinieren versucht. Die präparierten Feuerwerkskörper waren in der Erdgrube deponiert und wurden ferngezündet. Du bist wahrscheinlich mit einem aufsteigenden Heliophatenkranz kollidiert. Er ist dreimal heller als das Sonnenlicht. Dies würde auch deine Augenverletzung erklären."

Severus wollte wütend sein, weil die Weasley-Zwillinge solch gefährlichen Unfug trieben. Er wollte verzweifeln, weil die Verletzung ihm vielleicht für immer das Augenlicht nahm. Er wollte sich weinend vor Schmerzen im Bett unter der Decke verkriechen.

Doch am Schluss tat er was ganz anderes.  
>„Wenn ich euch schon nicht sehen kann, so starrt mich gefälligst auch nicht alle an. So ungewöhnlich sehe ich doch auch dann nicht aus, selbst wenn ich blind bin."<p>

Die vielsagenden Blicke auf sein ungewöhnlich gefärbtes Nachtgewand konnte er nicht sehen. „Wollen wir ihm sagen, was die Zwillinge sonst noch angestellt haben?", murmelte jemand.

Worauf der Tränkeprofessor sich mit einem Ruck aufsetzte und begann seinen ganzen Körper abzutasten.

„Hey immer mit der Ruhe. Mit Ihnen ist nichts weiter, es gibt keine weiteren Verletzungen", schaltete sich Madame Pomfrey ein. Hände fassten den Professor bei den Schultern und drückten ihn wieder aufs Bett zurück. „Vorläufig ist Bettruhe angesagt und die Besuchszeit ist jetzt zu Ende."

Minerva, Flitwick und Dumbeldore wurden resolut aus dem Krankenflügel gescheucht. Dass eine Dose alles färbendes Magiepulver in die Wäscherei geschmuggelt worden war und das pinkfarbene Pulver in den Waschgang mit allen Schlafanzügen für Erwachsen gelangt war, das musste Snape jetzt wirklich nicht wissen. Die verdammte Farbe ging nach dem Waschen mit 60 Grad heissem Wasser nicht mehr raus und die neue Kollektion mit dreissig neuen Nachtgewändern würde erst nächste Woche geliefert werden.

Seufzend schloss die Krankenschwester die Türe und drehte sich zu Severus um. „Wie wäre es mit etwas zu essen?"

„Das ist das erste Erfreuliche, das ich heute höre", antwortete dieser und gab mit einem Nicken seine Zustimmung.


	2. Grenzenlose Angst

Gemeinsam betraten die Zwillingsbrüder die Wendeltreppe hinter den Wasserspeiern. Es war ihnen wohl bewusst, dass sie wegen unerlaubten Versuchen mit Muggelsprengstoff auf dem Schulgelände mitten aus dem Unterricht zum Direktor gerufen worden waren. Ihre Mitschüler hatten ihnen mit ausdruckloser Miene nachgesehen. Auch wenn Professor Snape nicht zu den beliebtesten Lehrern gehörte, was da in der Nacht passiert war, wurde von niemandem als Bagatelle abgetan. Es hätte jeden treffen können. Was, wenn ihre Schwester Ginny jetzt verletzt im Krankensaal liegen würde? Die Missbilligung der gesamten Schülerschaft war unverkennbar zu spüren.

Die Türe zu Dumbledores Büro schwang auf und die beiden Weasleys betraten langsam den Raum. Der Schulleiter sass wie gewohnt hinter seinem Schreibtisch, doch hinter ihm zu beiden Seiten warteten auch die Professoren MacGonagall und Flitwick.

George begann: „Hören Sie Professor Dumbledore, es ..."

Der Angesprochene hob aber mit ernster Miene die Hand und gebot dem Schüler zu schweigen.

„Inzwischen ist uns das gesamte Ausmass des verursachten Unfalles bekannt", richtete der Schulleiter das Wort an die Jungen. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr euch bei mir entschuldigt, denn so eine Tat ist unentschuldbar. So wie das Opfer die Folgen ertragen muss, werdet ihr die Konsequenzen eures Handelns tragen müssen."

Die Zwillinge tauschten besorgte Blicke. So bedrohlich hatte noch keines der Gespräche mit Dumbledore begonnen.

Albus stand auf und strich sich über seinen Bart. „Ihr werden nicht der Schule verwiesen, denn das würde eurer Disziplinierung nicht dienlich sein. Auch rate ich euch davon ab, aus der Schule auszutreten und Hogwarts zu verlassen. Als normale Zivilisten, die nicht mehr den Schulregeln unterstehen, werdet ihr euch sonst mit dem Strafgesetz des Zaubereiministeriums konfrontiert sehen."

Dumbledore deutet auf die beiden anderen Lehrpersonen, die bisher schweigend zugehört hatten. „Über die Konsequenzen werden euch meine beiden Kollegen hier informieren. Ich habe sie gebeten, je einen Vorschlag auszuarbeiten. Noch Fragen?"

Fred und George hatten kräftig geschluckt und schüttelten jetzt die Köpfe. Sie sassen ziemlich tief in der Tinte. Da half auch nichts, dass ihnen ihr verunglücktes Feuerwerk und die daraus resultierenden Folgen sehr leid taten.

„So übergebe ich das Wort an meine verehrte Kollegin McGonagall." Der Schuleiter trat hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor. „Sie wird mich auch über die beschlossen Massnahmen informieren. Ich werde nach dem Mittagessen nach unserem verletzten Kollegen sehen, ob ich ihm in seiner schlimmen Lage irgendwie beistehen kann."

Kaum war die Türe ins Schloss gefallen, räuspert sich die Lehrerin für Verwandlungskunst. „Wenn die Herren sich setzen würden. Dieses Gespräch wird länger dauern."

Das Mittagessen in der Grossen Halle verlief bemerkenswert ruhig. Nicht mal die verfeindeten Häuser der Schlangen und der Löwen fielen durch Pöbeleien auf. Die wenigen Schüler aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, welche heute Morgen den Tränkeprofessor vor dem Absturz bewahrten hatten, blickten auffallend oft zu dem leeren Platz am Lehrertisch, an dem normalerweise Snape sass. Dumbledore schob missmutig sein Essen im Teller herum. Es war ja schon vieles passiert in Hogwarts, aber das Schüler einen Lehrer nachhaltig verletzten noch nie. Als nun Sybill Trelawney ihm auch noch anbot aus den Teeblättern die Heilungsaussichten von Snape zu deuten, verging dem Schulleiter die Lust zu speisen ganz. Er schob seinen Teller beiseite, entschuldigte sich und verliess die Halle ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Während er die Treppen hochstieg, überlegte er sich verschiedene Dinge, wie man für den Verletzen das Leben leichter machen könnte. Es gab da einige nützliche Hilfsmittel, um Blinden zu helfen. Selbst einen Umbau der Räume schloss er nicht aus.

Als Dumbledore aber die Türe zum Krankenflügel aufstiess, glaubte er im ersten Moment, er habe sich im Stockwerk geirrt. Es klang, als wäre er im Schulzimmer unten in den Kerkern gelandet. Gerade klirrte und schepperte es.

„Lass die Finger davon und scher dich zurück an deinen Platz!", polterte Professor Snape.

Ein Schüler mit bandagiertem Arm huschte verstört quer durch den Saal.

Madame Pomfrey indes schimpfte ebenfalls: „Professor Snape, das war einer meiner anderen Patienten. Er wollte Ihnen helfen, konnte aber auch nichts dafür, das der Teller zu Boden ging. Also mässigen Sie etwas Ihren Ton."

Dumbledore war kurz zu dem verunsicherten Schüler gegangen und hatte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter geklopft. In der Ecke des Saales, bei den Betten nahe des Büros der Schwester, wurde mit „Ratzeputz" und „Reparo" offensichtlich für Ordnung gesorgt. Doch dann gab es offensichtlich von neuem Grund um sich zu ärgern.

„Lassen Sie, lassen Sie! Ich kann alleine stehen", brummte Snape ungehalten.

Neugierig schritt Dumbledore in Richtung der Stimmen hinter den Paravents. Dem Inhalt des folgenden Gesprächs zu entnehmen, war die Krankenschwester dabei eine Ganzwäsche vorzubereiten. Severus schien Mühe zu haben dies zu akzeptieren.

„Danke, das Sie mir gezeigt haben, wo das Waschbecken steht. Aber ausziehen kann ich mich alleine und wofür ein Waschlappen ist, weiss ich auch", fauchte er wütend.

„Kann _ich_ vielleicht etwas helfen?", fragte Albus zu Poppy gewandt, da er dachte, Severus habe ein Problem, weil eine Frau ihm bei der Körperpflege helfen wollte.

„Nein!", brüllte Snape jedoch und sprang so heftig vom Bett auf, dass er beinahe den Hocker mit der Waschschüssel umstiess. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe! Hört auf, mich in Watte zu packen. Ich bin nicht aus Porzellan." Beim letzten Satz schwang ein leises Schluchzen mit in seiner Stimme, was zeigte, dass der Zorn zum Teil nur als Schutzwall diente.

Albus und Poppy sahen sich kurz an und schafften dann rasch alle Hindernisse aus dem Weg, um dem frustrierten Patienten Raum zu geben.

„Ich möchte ... Ich kann ... Ich will hier raus! Ich will hier raus!" Snape rannte nach dieser Ankündigung aber nicht aus dem Saal, sondern wischte sich über die Augen, über sein Gesicht und raufte sich die langen Haare. „Lasst mich raus."

Poppy seufzte angesichts der Verzweiflung, die nun deutlich in Severus Gesicht zu erkennen war. „Er hat sich die meiste Zeit hinter seiner Maske der Unnahbarkeit oder hinter Gleichgültigkeit versteckt", flüsterte sie dem Schulleiter zu. Beide standen einige Schritte von Snape entfernt, sodass er die leisen Worte nicht mitbekam.

„Dass er aber schwer mit seiner Hilflosigkeit zu kämpfen hat und die Ungewissheit kaum erträgt. Diese Gefühle brechen immer mehr durch und je länger er warten muss, desto schlimmer wird es werden", informierte Madame Pomfrey weiter.

Professor Dumbledore verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und machte sich umgehend auf den Weg ins St. Mungos. Die Wartezeit auf den angekündigten Heiler, der irgendwann abends nach acht Uhr kommen sollte, war augenscheinlich zu lange.

Der Krankenschwester gelang es mit viel Fingerspitzengefühl, ihren Patienten so weit zu beruhigen, dass er sich doch beim Waschen etwas helfen liess. Sei es nur ein paar erbetene Handreichungen und einige hilfreiche Hinweise.

„Ihr liebt Spiel und Spass, könnt von Scherzen nie genug bekommen. Doch habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, wie es ist, wenn man durch einen Scherz einen unwiderruflichen Gesundheitsschaden davonträgt? Wenn man nie wieder lachen und glücklich sein kann, weil man fürimmer blind ist? Oder nie wieder schmecken kann, was man gerade isst?"

Die harten Worte von McGonagall noch in den Ohren sassen die Zwillinge beim verspäteten Mittagessen.

„Es kann sein, dass ihr jemanden die Lebensfreude raubt, nur für eine Minute Spass. Ist euch ein Scherz so viel wert?"

Die Verwandlungslehrerin hatte recht, es gab für alles Grenzen, auch für Scherze und Vergnügen. Dass sie diese Grenze überschritten hatten, zeigte auch die Reaktion ihrer Mitschüler. Die Blicke und das Getuschel war das eine, aber die Ablehnung vieler ihrer Scherzartikel war eine noch deutlichere Sprache. Ihre Produkte waren nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig, ja sie wurden von den Schülern plötzlich als gefährlich eingestuft.

Doch der sinkende Absatz war nicht die Hauptsorge der Weasley-Brüder. Sie fragten sich viel mehr, ob und wie sie ihr Verschulden je wieder gutmachen konnten.

Gemeinnützige Arbeit in einer sozialen Institution oder das Nähen einer kompletten Kollektion von Schlafanzügen ohne Magie und unter Aufsicht. Das waren die Optionen, welche die beiden Lehrer ihnen zur Wahl gestellt hatten. Zudem waren alle Freizeitaktivitäten ohne Ausnahme gestrichen. Wenn sie nicht im Unterricht waren oder Hausaufgaben schrieben, so hatten sie sich den Strafarbeiten zu widmen. Je nachdem, wie die Prognose für Verletzung von Professor Snape ausfiel, waren noch mit weiteren Konsequenzen zu rechnen. Wie Arthur und Molly Weasley auf die Nachricht von dem verursachten Unfall aufnahmen, war ungewiss. Bisher war noch kein Heuler in Hogwarts eingetroffen, doch das konnte sich jederzeit ändern. Oder ihre Eltern kamen persönlich vorbei, was wohl eher zu erwarten war. Bei solchen Aussichten würde wahrscheinlich selbst Voldemort den Rückzug antreten.


	3. Dunkle Hoffnung

Eine knappe Stunde später betrat Professor Dumbledore wieder den Krankensaal. Die beiden Männer in seiner Begleitung waren wohl jünger als der Schulleiter, wirkten aber in ihren grünen Heilerroben und ihrem selbstbewussten kompetenten Auftreten nicht weniger autoritär.

„Mr. Fontana, Chefheiler für Augenleiden, und Marco Rivalli, Spezialist in Unfallmedizin", stellte Albus die beiden Männer dem Patienten Severus und seiner Krankenschwester Poppy vor.

„Nach der Schilderung des Falles haben sich die Herren bereit erklärt, sofort mit mir zu kommen und wenn möglich zu helfen."

Die Heiler begrüssten die Anwesenden höflich und baten um solide Trennwände für den Bereich, in dem Snape lag.

„Damit das Gespräch mit dem Patienten und die allenfalls nötigen Untersuchungen in einer privaten Atmosphäre stattfinden können."

Kaum war der Wunsch erfüllt und das Einzelzimmer errichtet, fanden sich Madame Pomfrey und Dumbledore vor der Türe wieder. Die Krankenschwester war erst entrüstet, doch Snape ein wenig erleichtert. Es waren keine Personen mehr im Zimmer, die ihn persönlich kannten, und somit war der Drang, keine Schwäche zeigen zu dürfen, nicht mehr so gross.

Die präzisen Fragen nach dem Unfallhergang und auch nach allen seinen Beschwerden, die ihn seither quälten, waren frei von Wertung. Snape fiel es leicht darauf zu antworten. So gestand er auch sein Angst vor einer möglichen Rückenverletzung. Er sei doch gestürzt und später beim Versuch, in die Kerker zu laufen, seiner Meinung nach unkoordiniert herumgetorkelt.

„Darf ich Sie bitten, einmal aufzustehen?", fragte Rivalli freundlich. Snape nickte und erhob sich von seinem Lager. „Ganz locker bleiben", fuhr der Heiler fort. „Jetzt nehmen Sie meine Hände und folgen ganz langsam meiner Führung."

Severus spürte eine Berührung an seiner Hand und umfasste nervös die Finger des Mannes.

„Mister Snape ganz ruhig, Sie können nicht hinfallen. Mit meiner Hand zeige ich Ihnen die Richtung, in die Sie laufen sollen. Bitte nicht so verkrampft festhalten, sonst tun mir die Finger weh."

Snape hustete verlegen, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sich so festkrallte. Tief durchatmend lockerte er den Griff und machte zaghafte ein paar Schritte. Der dicke Teppich unter seinen blossen Füssen fühlte sich angenehm warm an und da er mit den Zehen an kein Hindernis stiess, gewann der Patient mit jedem Schritt auch an Sicherheit.

„Jetzt ein Stück hier entlang bitte", bat Rivalli und Professor Snape fühlte einen leichten Zug der Hände in die gewünschte Richtung. So ging es etwa dreissig Schritte durch das Zimmer, immer wieder mit willkürlichen Richtungswechseln, die seine volle Konzentration erforderten. Einzig ein leises Rascheln der Kleidung verriet, dass der zweite Heiler stets dicht hinter dem Blinden herging und offensichtlich bereit war ihn aufzufangen, wenn er stolpern sollte. Jetzt waren sie wieder beim Bett angelangt, der Tränkemeister setzte sich hin und erwartete mit leichtem Bangen das Urteil der Mediziner.

„Wir haben Sie auf eine Rückenmarkverletzung oder andere Nervenschädigung im Bereich des Bewegungsapparates untersucht. Es sind keine Koordinationsstörungen erkennbar und auch die Nervenimpulse, die mein Kollege zeitgleich getestet hat, entsprechen absolut der Norm."

Diese erste Diagnose des Unfallexperten Rivalli war ungemein beruhigend. Der kranke Mann hatte eine Sorge weniger und erklärte sich für weitere körperliche Untersuchungen bereit.

In der Zeit, in welcher die beiden Heiler die Augen und auch den Kopf von Professor Snape gründlich untersuchten, tigerte Madame Pomfrey ungeduldig durch ihr Revier. Was machten die nur solange? Hatte sie etwas übersehen und gab es Verletzungen, die zusätzlich behandelt werden mussten? Geistesabwesend verteilte sie den Tee an die kranken Schüler im Saal und mahnte einen jungen Burschen aus Slytherin seine zerschrammten Beine zu schonen und liegen zu bleiben. Die Peitschende Weide hatte ihm das Seilhüpfen sehr übelgenommen.

Poppy fuhr überrascht herum, als die Türe zum Krankenflügel aufgestossen wurde und ein Kurier des St. Mungos eintrat.

„Ich soll hier ein speziell für Mister Snape verschriebenes Medikament und ein paar Kleidungsstücke abgeben", erklärte der Bote sein Auftauchen. „Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich Chefheiler Fontana und den erwähnten Patienten finde?"

„Wie wollen Sie denn wissen, was der Chefheiler benötigt, wenn dieser noch gar nicht von der Untersuchung aus dem Patientenzimmer zurückkam?", fragte Poppy verdutzt. Zeigte dem Kurier aber doch, wo sich die Gesuchten befanden.

Mister Rivalli öffnete auf das Klopfen die Türe und trat aus dem Zimmer. „Schön, hat die Bestellung per Patronus geklappt", sprach er und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf das Fläschchen mit dem Medikament. Auf den fragenden Blick von Madame Pomfrey, deutete der Heiler auf die geschlossen Türe des Zimmers. „Bitte keine Störungen jetzt. Mein Kollege wird gleich einige Heilzauber sprechen und der Patient sollte dabei völlig entspannt sein."

„Was haben die Untersuchungen denn ergeben? Wie es scheint, kann man doch etwas tun für den Professor, oder?" Poppy konnte ihre berufliche Neugierde nicht länger zügeln.

Da der Kurier aber noch danebenstand und auch interessiert guckte, schüttelte der angesprochne Heiler nur den Kopf. Schweigend übernahm er das Medikament und die bestellten Kleidungstücke und ging damit zum Büro der Krankenschwester. Der Kurier kehrte ins St. Mungos zurück und Madame Pomfrey folgte Rivalli notgedrungen ins Büro, dessen Türe sie hinter sich schloss.

Erst jetzt gab der Mediziner genauer Auskunft. „Folgendes ist für die Krankenakte des Professors und darf nur mit seiner Erlaubnis weitergegeben werden. Nach den verschiedenen Untersuchungen von Rückennerven, Hirnfunktionen und Netzhaut bei den Augen, ist Heiler Fontana dabei, die ersten Heilmassnahmen einzuleiten. Das Einzige, was wir nicht versprechen können, ist: Dass der Professor für immer blind bleiben wird. Es ist alles noch möglich. Er hat Chancen, dass es zu einer leichten Besserung kommt, eine teilweise Rückkehr der Sehfähigkeit, aber auch die völlige Heilung von der Verletzung ist nicht ausgeschlossen. Keinen voreiligen Jubel, auch nicht gegenüber dem Patienten", bremste der Sprecher, als er die strahlende Miene der Krankenschwester sah.

„Der Patient braucht alle vier Stunden diese speziell auf ihn abgestimmten Augentropfen. Zudem muss er ab sofort zwingend diese gepolsterte Augenbinde tragen. Sie darf nur abgenommen werden, wenn er die Augentropfen bekommt. Es muss sichergestellt sein, dass für die Dauer von zwei bis vier Wochen kein Licht die Augen aufs Neue reizt."

Um es medizinisch auch zu begründen fügte Rivalli an: „Die Sehnerven sind intakt und auch die Netzhaut ist durchblutet, somit sind die Voraussetzungen für eine mögliche Heilung vorhanden. Jetzt ist es an uns, dem Professor zu helfen seine Augen zu schützen, damit die lichtempfindliche Schicht der Netzhaut sich regenerieren kann. Also, den Raum abdunkeln wenn die Augentropfen verabreicht werden, und keine Augenuntersuchungen mit leuchtendem Zauberstab. Weitere unterstützende Massnahmen wären, Vitamin-A-reiche Kost, leichte Spaziergänge an der frischen Luft und Förderung der Selbständigkeit. Es wäre gut, wenn der Mann sich mit irgendetwas beschäftigen kann und nicht 24 Stunden am Tag im Zimmer herumsitzt."

Als Poppy davon hörte, dass Severus beschäftig werden sollte, war ihre Freude verflogen. Dies würde gewiss nicht einfach werden. Doch sie notierte alles, was der Heiler sagte, gewissenhaft in der Krankenakte des Tränkemeisters.

„Was ist mit der Kleidung, die Sie haben liefern lassen?", hakte sie nach. „Bleibt der Patient die ganze Zeit hier oder muss er zeitweise ins St. Mungos verlegt werden?"

Der Mediziner hatte sich auf die Kante des Schreibtisches gesetzt und erwiderte lächelnd: „Der Professor war nicht entzückt über unser Kompliment zu dem farbigen Schlafanzug, der gar nicht schlecht zu seinen schwarzen Haaren passt."

„Sie haben es ihm gesagt?", rief Poppy überrascht, musste aber dann auch lachen.

„Er hat es uns zuerst fast nicht geglaubt. _´Pink?__Der__ganze__Anzug?´_, hat er gerufen und uns dann gebeten ihn vor dieser schrecklichen Farbe zu befreien. Der neue hellbraune Hausanzug und das grüne Nachtgewand haben noch den Vorteil, dass sie für einen Sehbehinderten einfacher anzuziehen sind. Es hat keine Knöpfe, nur ein Gummizug bei den Hosen und die Oberteile haben einen magisch veränderten Reissverschluss. Dessen Enden muss man nur nahe zusammenhalten und schon übernimmt er das Schliessen von alleine. Jetzt noch zu Ihrer letzten Frage. Professor Snape möchte nicht ins St. Mungos. Er fühlt sich in vertrauter Umgebung, wo er sich auskennt, am wohlsten."

„Also möchte er zurück in seine vertrauten Räume im Kerkerbereich? Dahin wo er ganz alleine ist und kaum jemand vorbeikommt?" Madame Pomfrey war gar nicht begeistert, den blinden Mann ganz alleine in die Kerker hinunterzulassen.

„Nein. Der Professor ist über die Diagnose, über die möglichen Heilungschancen, aber auch über die Behandlung vollumfänglich informiert", unterbrach jetzt Chefheiler Fontana von der Türe her. „Ich bin mit der Heilbehandlung fertig und soll Ihnen ausrichten, Professor Snape möchte mit der Krankenschwester sprechen."

Madame Pomfrey nahm die Augentropfen und die gepolsterte Binde gleich mit, als sie zu dem Tränkemeister ins Zimmer ging. Der Mann lag mit geschlossenen Augen in dem bereits abgedunkelten Raum. Das kantige altertümliche Bettgestell aus Metall war durch ein gepolstertes Holzbett ersetzt worden, damit man sich als Sehbehinderter nirgends mehr wehtun konnte. Auffallend war die Ruhe, welche von dem sonst so angespannt wirkenden Professor ausging.

„Poppy, ich habe eine Bitte", begann Severus leise zu sprechen. „Ich möchte zumindest noch heute Nacht hier im Krankenflügel bleiben. Nach der Behandlung der Heiler sind die ständigen Schmerzen endlich verschwunden. Doch die Nebenwirkungen machen mich sehr matt und auch etwas schwindelig. Deswegen wäre ich froh, wenn in der Nacht ein oder zweimal jemand nach mir schauen könnte. Falls ich auf die Toilette muss oder sonst etwas ist."

Perplex schaute die Schwester zu Severus, der sie jetzt ausdrücklich um betreuende Hilfe bat, wo er sonst immer zu allen Distanz wahren wollte. Sein Wunsch war sehr gut erfüllbar, denn sie musste ihm ohnehin zweimal pro Nacht die Augentropfen verabreichen, um den Vier-Stunden-Rhythmus einzuhalten.

„Poppy, sind Sie noch da?", fragte Snape unsicher, da sie so lange schwieg.

„Ja, ja natürlich", beeilte sich Madame Pomfrey zu versichern. „Möchten Sie den neuen Pyjama aus dem St. Mungos anziehen?"

„Wenn Sie mir dabei helfen, ja. Ich traue mich kaum alleine an den Bettrand zu setzen, geschweige denn aufzustehen. Mein Kopf ist so benebelt und das Pulsieren bei den Augen ist auch seltsam."

„Das kommt von den starken Heilzauber. Sie spüren die Wirkung so deutlich, da der Kopfbereich mit den vielen Nerven sehr sensibel darauf reagiert", erklärte Fontana ruhig.

Mit Hilfe des Heilers und der Krankenschwester gelang der Kleiderwechsel reibungslos. Sobald Severus sich wieder hingelegt hatte, erhielt er die erste Dosis der Tropfen und die Augen wurden sorgsam mit der Binde abgedeckt.

„Ruhen Sie sich aus Mister Snape. Die Wirkung der Heilzauber wird noch einige Stunden anhalten", sprach Rivalli. „Einer von uns beiden wird morgen Abend noch mal vorbeischauen und die Behandlung wiederholen."

Wie sich die Heiler verabschiedeten, bekam Severus gar nicht mehr richtig mit. Er war bereits in einen erholsamen Dämmerschlaf gesunken.

Die Krankenschwester zog ihm die Bettdecke noch etwas höher und verliess nun ebenfalls das Zimmer, um den pinkfarbenen Schlafanzug zu entsorgen.

Sie kam aber noch nicht mal bis zur Einganstüre des Saales, als diese aufgestossen wurde und Professor Dumbledore eintrat. „Ich sah eben die Heiler das Schloss verlassen. Weiss man schon, wie es Severus ...?", kam der Schulleiter gleich zur Sache.

Poppy stöhnte auf. „Nein Albus! Es gibt keine privaten Details. Die von den Heilern verhängte Schweigepflicht gilt auch dir gegenüber. Was Professor Snape für Chancen hat, auch die Behandlung und Prognose, ist alles Severus Privatsache. Er bestimmt, wer was von ihm wissen darf. Und nein, du kannst ihn jetzt nicht besuchen. Er schläft und braucht diese Ruhe auch dringend."

Albus hatte den Mund wieder geschlossen und überrumpelt zugehört. „Er schläft", wiederholte er, nachdem Poppy ihren Vortrag beendet hatte. „Sag ihm einen lieben Gruss von mir, sobald er wieder wach wird. Wenn Severus oder auch du Poppy, irgendetwas braucht, dann meldet euch."

„Ja natürlich, mach ich", versprach Poppy und begleitete den besorgten Schulleiter vor die Türe.


End file.
